The Spy's Betrayal
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: Ash and Dawn, two spies of enemy terrorist groups, are sent on a mission to kill each other. However, they meet and don't realize that they have to kill that person. I AM TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES Contains Pearlshipping.
1. Chancelori vs Rebels!

**Hi, and welcome to my fifth story about Pearlshipping! NO FLAMES, PLZ**

The Aeri region has two types of people; The Rebels and the Chancelori. The Chancelori were people who believed that the people of Aeri should be disciplined, legalist and should always put duty before anything. Most people or Aeri were Chancelori-probably cause that was the most biggest group and if they didn't follow them, they'd be killed. The Rebels had a lot of people-but the Leader of the Chancelori killed most of them, leaving about a handful of Rebels left.

The Leader of the Rebels, Gary Oak, and the Leader of the Chancelori, Paul Shinji, may have been eighteen, like the rest of the people in thier party, but they were highly skilled and Pokemon battling. What the Paul and Gary and the members of thier party are after is Pyros and Eleron, the Legendary Pokemon that created Aeri. About 100 years ago, when the people of Aeri divided into the Rebels and Chancelori, they started to fight and cause wars. Hoping to make them stop, Pyros and Eleron cast a severe drought, followed by a heavy flood. The people didn't listen, and the two legendaris disapeared. Gary and Paul are hoping that if they can catch one, or even both of them, there party will be the sole ruler of Aeri.

 _ **The Chancelori Hideout**_

"You called for me, Lord Shinji."

A beautiful bluenette with saphire blue eyes, navy blue skinny jeans and a tight, gold sleevless top asked. She wore blood red combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and had a dagger strapped to her waist. Her name was Dawn Berlitz. She was expertly skilled at fighting, and was one of the best spies of all the Chancelori. She was the same age as Paul, around 18. Paul had special feelings for her, but Dawn loved to remind him that she didn't feel the same.

"Dawn, please, call me Paul." Paul said. Dawn smiled. "What do you need?" She asked.

"You are the best spy of all us Chancelori. You might be better than me! The Best spy of the Rebels is a guy named Ash. I fear he might get the Pyros or Eleron before we do. Your mission is to kill him"

"Oh, this'll be fun! I accept." Dawn said.

"Good. He currently is vacationing in nearby Slateopolis City."

 ** _Slateopolis City_**

"What do you need, Gary." A boy with spiky black hair, brown eyes and a innocent smile asked. Although his smile was innocent-he surely wasn't. He wore a light blue shirt, navy blue jeans, and black boots. He was Ash Ketchum, and his boss/best friend, Gary Oak, had phoned him on the Holo Caster. Ash was the same age as Gary-eighteen.

"Ashy boy, I know you're taking a break from being a spy, but we need your help! You, as the top spy of all us Rebels, need to kill a girl named Dawn. She is the top spy of the Chancelori. You know how Paul is-he's after Pyros and Eleron! With Dawn out of the way, Aeri is ours." Gary said.

"Sure, i'll do it." Ash said.

"Good. I think she might be here, in Slateopolis."

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Dawn, with her trusty pokemon Piplup, had arrived in Slateopolis City. She was wondering how she would find Ash in a crowd of all these people, when she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said. The person she bumped into was Ash. Since he was a ladies mad, he began to flirt with her.

"Don't be. I'm Ash Ketchum. What might a beautiful girl like you be doing here in Slateopolis?" Ash asked.

 _Maybe this is the Ash I have to kill. Nah, that Ash wouldn't be this hot. I'll just hang out with this Ash for a bit._ Dawn thought.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz. I'm new here. Can you show me around?" She asked. She decided to work her charm, by slipping her hand in his, and smiling beautifully.

 _Arceus, this girl is hot! Wait...what if she's that Chancelori Dawn? No, she wouldn't be this pretty. I'll totally show her Slateopolis, if I get to spend time with her!_ Ash thought.

"Sure." Ash replied

 **Yes, This Ash has to be killed by Dawn and this Dawn has to be killed by this Ash. Will they be able to do it? Read the next chapter(s) to find out! PLZ, NO FLAMES AND PLZ R &R**


	2. Follow my Heart or Duty?

Dawn, who was at her hotel, was thinking about the day's events. Ash had showed her around Slateopolis City. Just the two of them, alone...she sighed. She really liked him, but she wanted to be sure he wasn't the guy she had to kill. She pulled out her Holo caster, and called Paul.

"Hey, Dawn. Is he done with?" Paul asked.

Dawn shook her head. "I met a guy named Ash Ketchum. Is that the one?" She was hoping he'd say no.

"If he has spiky black hair and brown eyes, then yes. Kill him soon, and get back here." Paul said. _Great._ Dawn thought. _I'm head-over-heels in love with him, yet I_ _have to kill him! What should I do!?_ She began to cry a bit.

Ash's POV

I went outside my hotel room, and the person in the room next to me, that person's door was open. I don't know why, but I looked inside...and saw Dawn! crying! Was she okay?

I walked over to her and sat on her bed, and she was oblivious that I was right next to her. I wiped her tears with my hands.

"Dawn, don't cry." She looked up, saw me, and gasped.

"Ash! What're you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm next door. Why're you crying?"

She took a deep breath. "It's nothing."

"Dawn, something is bothering you. I hate to see you cry. I may have just met you today, but I feel like i've known you for eternity. You can trust me." Dawn shook her head.

"Dawn, please, tell me..." I took a deep breath. "I love you."

 **Dawn's POV**

"I love you." Ash said. I stopped crying, and looked at him. He liked me? Yay! Same here. But, how can I kill him when I know he likes me? I was battling over what to say, when I let the words tumble out of my mouth.

"I love you to." Ash smiled a bit, and leaned forward. _Oh no. I mean Oh yes. Oh, whatever!._ I thought. The next thing I know, is that Ash's lips are on mine. Great! Perfect way to make matters more complicated. The part of me that didn't want to kill him must've taken over, because the next thing I know, i'm kissing him back. I don't know why, but I leaned back, pushing Ash to the bed. I immediately pulled away.

"I-I really love you, Ash." I said. It was true. I _did_ love him. I felt his hand stroking my hair. "Same here." He murmured. He got off my bed, gave me a quick hug, and went to his room.

 **Ash's Pov**

I kissed Dawn! YESSS! I was so happy with myself! Also, She kissed me back! I felt like doing my Happy Dance, but I decided not to. Suddenly, I remembered about how I had to kill Dawn. _Maybe that Dawn is different from my Dawn?_ I hoped. I decided to call Gary via Holo Caster to find out.

"Ash, have you killed her?" Was how he greeted me.

"No. I met a girl named Dawn Berlitz. Is she the Dawn I have to..."

"Yes. She should be very pretty, blue-eyed and blue-haired. Please, kill her, and get back to headquarters." Gary hung up. _Great!_ I thought. _I have to kill my girlfriend. Wait...Dawn_ is _my girlfriend...right? Grr! How'll I be able to kill her!?_

 **Sorry for the short chapter. But, Ash and Dawn are now confused of what they should do; follow thier duty, or thier hearts! And, for those of you wondering, I named the city 'Slateopolis' after my favorite cities in Hoenn; Slateport and Sootopolis. Please R &R**


	3. Betrayed

_In Slatopolis City in the Aeri region, there is a Professor called Professor Palm. She is normally outside of Aeri, and her house is heavily locked with security. However, Professor Palm has lots of information about Pyros and Eleron._

 _So I need to go to her house, somehow._ Ash thought. He had woken up the next day, still confused of what he should do. He had to kill his Maybe-Girlfriend! And, she was from a enemy party! Ash decided not to kill her. It would be impossible to do, and impossible to live with. Ash decided to think of plans to get into Professor Palm's house. So far, he had no ideas.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Ash's door opened, and a beautiful girl with a white strapless shirt and navy blue jeans walked in.

"Hey, Dawn." Ash said, trying to hide his ideas. Dawn walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Nothing important." He said.

"So...about last night..." She trailed.

"About our...moment? Um, we are a couple now, right?" Ash asked.

 _A couple...i'd like that...but how'd I kill him_ then? Dawn wondered. She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Obviously."

"Yay!" Ash couldn't resist saying that.

"Y'wanna go for a walk outside?" Dawn asked. Ash nodded and got up, while Dawn entwined her hand with his.

The two were walking outside, when Ash stopped.

"Woah, look at that house?" Ash said. Dawn saw a big villa with lots of barbed wire and security guards. "It's Professor Palm's house. I heard that it's so heavily guarded, that if someone does manage to go inside, they never come out." She answered

 _Well, I'll change that._ Ash thought. The two eventually headed back to the hotel. They stopped at Dawn's room.

"Ash, I'm in a play, and it's tonight. You'll be there, right?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ash said. Dawn smiled, and quickly kissed him.

 _ **At the Play**_

Ash was where the play was, and was waiting for Dawn to come. She had a smaller role, so she wouldn't be in the play that much. Suddenly, he saw her near the edge of the stage. Right now, there was a song happening at the play. Ash thought Dawn was watching that, but he noticed she was looking at him. He smiled and gave her thumbs-up. A dancer blocked his view to Dawn, and when the dancer moved, Dawn wasn't there. Ash assumed she was in the wings now, but just then, his Holo Caster started to ring.

Ash went outside, and responded to it. It was a message from Gary.

"Ash! Professor Palm's house...someone broke in! Try to save the files of Pyros and Eleron!" Gary screamed.

"I'm on it!" Ash hung up, and found a nearby motorcycle. He hopped on it, and drove to Professor Palm's house. He reached there, and saw a big hole in the barbed wire. Ash parked the motorcycle, and stepped through the hole. He went to the doorway, and saw security guards, lying on the floor. _I wonder who_ _could be this strong,_ Ash wondered.

He opened the door stealthily, and her the noise of a computer. He went around the house, and saw the Study Room, where the computer was. The person downloading the files of Pyros and Eleron, was facing the screen, so Ash couldn't see who it was. He pulled out his gun.

"Put your hands up!" He said. The person slowly turned around. Ash gasped. It wasn't Paul, like he thought, but it _was_ a Chancelori. It was Dawn.

"D-Dawn..." He stuttered. Was Dawn really stealing these files? had Gary been right about her!?

"Paul gave me the task of killing you. I'm pretty sure Gary wanted you to do that to me." She spoke coldly, as if he was her enemy.

"Dawn." Ash said, not believing what he saw. "I wasn't going to kill you. But did you really love me all along?" He had to know the answer to that.

 _Yes, I did, but I won't let him know_. Dawn thought. She shook her head. "Never. It was just part of my plan, so I could kill you."

"You never did." _Because I love you!_ Dawn wanted to scream. For some reason, she never said that. "Go ahead. Kill me. You never will."

 _Crack! Crack!_ Dawn flinched. Ash just fired his bullets.

 _ **One month Later...**_

"Ash, there is going to be an inter-regional spy meeting in Anistar City, Kalos. You and I will be attending, and...so will Paul and Dawn." Gary said. Last month, when Ash was betrayed by his girlfriend, he tried to kill her, but he couldn't. To intimidate her, he shot at a space next to her. She just left after that, and the two lived seperate lives. No one, not even Gary and Paul, knew of thier affair. (Which wasn't happening anymore.)

"I'll go." Ash said,

 _ **Anistar City, The Spy Meet**_

Everyone was trying to take pictures of all the Spy Organazations, for some reason. Ash looked around the fancy hotel he was in for the meet. He spotted a table lined with yummy food, which he somehow managed to resist. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a girl. He looked at her, and grew stiff. This girl had long, silky blue hair, and luminous, yet decieving sapphire eyes. She wore a smile that could betray anyone, and a loose white, long-sleeve dress and white leggins and white heels. It was Dawn. She must've noticed him, too, because her facial expressions grew stiff.

 _ **During the Meet..**_

It was pretty boring. The Spy Meet. He saw Dawn leave the room, so he left, too. He saw Dawn.

"I missed you." He said. Not a great way to talk with your mortal enemy, especially if she might be armed. "I still don't think you pretended to like me." He added. Dawn lowered her gaze. Ash walked to her. "Am I right...or Am I right?" She smiled a bit.

"Yes, I did love you, but our people won't let us be together! the Chancelori and Rebels are enemies, if they find out about us..."

Ash hugged her. "I have a way." He whispered

 **Cliffhanger! What do you think is Ash's idea? Please R &R, and I hope this chapter made up for last chapter's shortness.**


	4. The Great Lord's Plan

**Welcome, to one of the last chapters of the Spy's Betrayal! I'm thinking of changing the name so PLEASE tell me what you think the new title should be. Oh yeah, this ISN'T the last, but ONE of the last chapters.**

 _We previously left off...where Ash and Dawn, enemy spies who are in love with each other, meet again. Ash has a plan for him and Dawn to be together...but what is it?_

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Paul went to Dawn's hotel room to wake her up. The Spy Meet was over, and they had to head back to the Aeri Region, and hopefully, get Pyros and Eleron before those bloody Rebels. He knocked on her door, but no one opened.

"Dawn, open the door! We're going back to Aeri today." No response. Paul summoned one of his pokemon, and made it attack the door. The door fell down, and Paul went in Dawn's room...but she wasn't there.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Ash! Get up!" Gary was knocking on Ash's door, trying to get him up, since today they were flying back to Aeri. Gary sighed, and let out his Umbreon, who attacked the door untill it fell down. Gary stepped inside Ash's room. "Ash! Get up!" Ash wasn't there.

 _ **Somewhere in the South Kalos Sea...**_

Ash's plan for him and Dawn to be together was a very stupid one. He and Dawn snuck away from Anistar City last night, and stole a boat from this shipyard. The two were sailing to the Orange Islands, and hopefully, Gary, Paul, and the rest of the Chancelori and Rebels would forget about them. Dawn wrapped her arms around Ash's waist.

"I'm so glad that I agreed to run away with you." She said.

"Same. This is just like a couple months ago in Slatopolis." Ash replied. _Ring! Ring!_ Paul was trying to contact Dawn, and the same was happening with Ash, except Gary is trying to contact him. Dawn grabbed his and her phone, and threw them in the ocean.

"Dawn! What was that for?"Ash asked.

"Gary and Paul might be able to track us down with those phones, so if it's in the ocean, they won't suspect that we're in the Orange Islands, but the South Kalos Sea." Dawn smartly said.

"Your smartness sometimes is stupid." Ash muttered.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

 _ **In Anistar...**_

"Great Lord, I am sorry. Dawn has disapeared..."

"YOU FOOL! YOU LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A CHANCELORI! YOU ARE IN CHARGE OF THE CHANCELORI! YOU HAVE KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE, AND YOU TELL ME YOUR TOP SPY HAS DISAPEARED!?" Paul, the Leader of the Chancelori, was telling his boss, 'Ghetsis', about Dawn's disapearence. Ghetsis is in charge of Paul, and he ordered Dawn and Ash to kill each other, so then he could destroy the two political parties, take over Aeri and the world.

Ghetsis was also Gary's boss, although he acted kinder and more of a Rebel whenever he talked to him.

"Great Lord..." Paul couldn't finish his sentance, thanks to a very angry Ghetsis.

"You IDIOT! You couldn't even kill that Ash boy, even with Dawn's help! And now, YOU LET HER MIRACULOUSLY DISAPEAR!? THERE IS A HEIGHT TO STUPIDTIY!" Ghetsis stopped his rant, since Gary was trying to contact him. The two leaders didn't know that Ghetsis helped the other, so he hung up on Paul and started to talk to Gary.

"Great Lord, I am sorry to tell you that Ash somehow mysteriously disapeared." Gary said. Ghetsis had had it. There was a height to stupidty! Especially for leaders like Gary and Paul!

"Gary, Ash failed to kill Dawn, and now you say HE DISAPEARED!? FIND HIM! I've found out that Dawn, that Chancelori girl also disapeared. Perhaps she has something to do with it..."

 _ **Orange Islands**_

After a couple of hours, Ash and Dawn had reached the Orange Islands. They checked into a hotel, and Dawn immediately collapsed on the bed.

"Man, i'm tired! Running away is very tiring!" She said. She suddenly noticed there was only one bed.

"ASH KETCHUM!" She practially yelled.

"Yes, Dawn Berlitz?" He asked, smiling.

"Why is there only one bed here?" She asked.

"What, my girlfriend doens't want to sleep with me?" He playfully asked.

"Ash, we're nineteen!"  
"Almost twenty."

"Fine. But sometimes, I wonder why I ended up with a stupid boyfriend." She said.

"Me? Stupid? You once forgot to eat breakfast in Slatopolis." He reminded her.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "So?"

 **Sorry for the short chapter, and sorry if it's rushed. But please R &R and please let me know what I should change the name of this story too. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Epilouge

**WELCOME, to the last chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **In Aeri...**_

Gary and Paul had returned to Aeri, and strangely, teamed up to find Ash and Dawn.

"Paul, I gave Ash a choker he always wears. It has a GPS Tracker on it." Gary said.

"Interesting. I gave Dawn a necklace which also has a GPS Tracker device." Paul replied. He opened his computer, and clicked on something. On his screen, the World Map appeared. In the Orange Islands, a red icon was flashing. Paul clicked on it, and smiled.

"Gary, it seems the two ran away together. They are in the Orange Islands." Paul said.

"I KNEW IT! This only means one thing! The two are dating! I knew it! Let's go to the Orange Islands, and get them back." Gary said.

 _ **In the Orange Islands...**_

Ash and Dawn were going for a walk near the beach. It was a pretty sight, and the two really enjoyed it.

"Just being with you makes me happy." Dawn said.

"How did we ever manage without each other?" Ash asked. Dawn shrugged.

"You look overdressed for the beach." He added. Dawn looked down. She was wearing purple jean shorts, and a sleeveless, flowy white silk blouse with black, knee-high leather wedge boots.

"Same goes to you." She said. Ash was wearing a black leather jacket, navy blue jeans and white sneakers.

"I'm going to go get some ice-cream. You want some?" Dawn said no and sat down. However, when Ash left, someone put a bandana in front of her mouth, and tied it back.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She screamed for help, but it came out a bit muffled. Ash turned around, and saw his Dawn being kidnapped! The guy kidnapping her wore the clothes of a Chancelori. _They know where we are!_ Ash ran after the guy, but when they neared the roads, the kidnapper hopped in a racecar and sped away. A guy riding in a motorcycle passed Ash, and he knocked the guy off of it and chased after the car.

The guy unwrapped the bandana, and as soon as he did, Dawn slapped him. "Paul! How could you!?" She screamed.

"We know of you and Ash." He coldly replied.

"So?" Someone jumped in thier car, grabbed Paul and threw him out of the car.

"Ash!" Dawn joyfully said. The guy driving turned around, and held a gun.

"GARY!?" Ash screamed.

"Ash, you've betrayed us. We have no more need for you." Ash grabbed Dawn's hand, and jumped out of the car, which is exactly when Gary tried to shoot them. Nearby the road were some woods, so Ash and Dawn ran there. Bad choice. Gary, Paul, and the rest of the Chancelori and Rebels followed them there and tried to shoot. They ducked, and ran out of the woods. This area had some gasoline tanks, and was near a cliff. Paul, Gary and the others soon arrived there.

Ash knocked down the gasoline cans, and thankfully, some fire-type pokemon set them on fire, so the enemies were trapped there.

"STOP!" the two looked forward, and saw a helicopter land near them. A man with green hair and an eyepatch walked out of it.

"I am Ghetsis! The boss of the Chanceloris and Rebels! I will kill you two!" Ghetsis said, advancing on them. Ash whispered to Dawn a plan to escape.

"I'll distract him. You go to his helicopter, and I'll run towards it. Fly the plane, even when i'm not it. If you don't we'll be caught and seperated for life. Understand?" He said.

"But...fine. I understand." Dawn took of towards the plane. A security guard was there, and she grabbed his hair and threw him off the helicopter. She ran inside and turned on the helicopter. Before she prepared it for take off, she looked back. Ash had kicked Ghetsis in the face, and was running towards the helicopter at full speed. She began to fly the helicopter, knowing he'd make it, when she heard a gunshot. She turned around, and saw behind her, Ghetsis had shot Ash.

"NOOO!" She cried.

"Miss Berlitz, please take me somewhere safe." Dawn turned around, and saw Ash!

"Ash! Are you okay!?" She asked. He nodded. "As long as i'm with you."

 _ **Location: ?**_

Ash and Dawn were safely away from Aeri. Ash decided to call Gary, though. He and Dawn were smart enough to throw away their necklace/choker back in the Orange Islands, so no one would bother them. Gary picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He asked,

"Hey, Gary!" Ash replied. After a while, Gary said.

"When will you return."

"When the Chancelori and Rebels become friends."

"That'll never happen. Besides, Ghetsis died..."

"If you guys will never make up, then i'll never return" Ash hung up, and faced Dawn.

"Sorry if it's awkward, but will you marry me?" Ash asked Dawn, holding out a box that contained the ring.

Dawn gasped with happiness. She grabbed the box, opened it, and saw...a Ring Pop.

"Ash you idiot!" She screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't have enough time to buy an actual ring. But will you marry me?" He asked, placing the Ring Pop on Dawn's finger. She sighed.

"Of course. Why would I say no?"

 **The End! Thank you for reviewing, following and/or favoriting. Hope you enjoyed the Final Chapter of the Spy's Betrayal, and sorry if it was rushed.**

 **-Siya (My name)**


End file.
